Against All Odds
by BananaLlama6
Summary: Beatrice Prior is the daughter of Queen Natalie and King Andrew, the rulers of Illinois. When a tragic war breaks out between New York and her home state, Tris is forced to marry a New York prince as in effort of peace. But when she falls in love with Four, a humble servant, Tris' world turns upside down. She must choose between her love and the safety of Illinois. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Sense Of Duty

**Author's Note:**** Here is the first chapter of Against All Odds. I know that I put that this would be a FourTris romance and trust me it will, but unfortunately that will not come in until later chapters. **

** This idea was so kindly given to me by the amazing Karategirl857 and cant't thank her enough for all her help. I strongly advise you to check out her newly published story _Taylor Odair's__ Story! _**

**I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

I brush my long blonde hair slowly while staring at my reflection in the giant mirror before me. _I don't look like a princess_, I think to myself. My eyes are a

dull bluish grey and my nose looks too small for my pale face. Princesses are supposed to be beautiful and elegant, two qualities I lack. Sighing, I lay

down the coveted golden brush and stand up from where I was perched on the velvet covered bench to the vanity. My glass slippers click and my silk

dress crinkles stiffly as I walk over to my bedroom window. As I make my way over I resist the urge to fling the slippers off and walk in my bare feet

instead. If mother saw me without shoes, though, she would blow a gasket, so I regretfully keep the cold stiff glass slippers on. From this window I can

see miles and miles of the busy city of Chicago, the city where our palace sits. As soon as I look out the large window, though, I instantly become more

depressed than I already was. Since my bedroom is on the top floor of our palace, I can see over top of the soaring golden gate that block my home

from harm and what I see overtop of the gate is not a pretty sight. Out in the distance mangled bodies lay on the blood covered streets and I can

faintly hear gun shots through the thick stone walls. The sight makes my stomach churn violently and I turn away at once. It seems unfair that my family

and I are safe in our home when just outside the gates someone is losing their life every minute of every day. Most of those who are dead died to

protect me and my heart fills with an achy feeling that I can only assume is guilt. Why am I perfectly safe in this palace when other 16 year old girls

exactly my age are dropping like flies? I am not more special than those who are out fighting this troublesome war, but for some reason I am the lucky

one. I was the one born into this royal family and I am the princess of Illinois. I almost wish that I was just a normal girl, even if it meant I was in

extreme danger from the war. If I told anyone this, they would think I am foolish, for who doesn't want to be royalty? Maybe I am foolish, because I

would give anything to be free at least for a day; I would give anything to just step outside of the place I have been cooped up all of my lifetime. When

I was a little girl, I would be given the chance to play outside in the backyard (inside the gates of course), but now with New York attacking us even

that small amount of freedom has been rebuked.

"We are protecting you, Beatrice. Now remember, true royalty never complains!" My mother, Queen Natalie, would always tell me strictly whenever I

used to beg to go outside. Now, though, I don't even bother; the answer is always the same.

A few years ago the King and Queen of New York sent over their large army for a planned attack. They had already succeeded in taking over Florida,

Oregon, California, Massachusetts, Washington, North Dakota, and Oklahoma, so it was expected, but still caused me to go into a state of shock. The

goal of the King and Queen were to take over the whole country of the United States and the next step was Illinois. For the past 3 years, my mother

and father have done whatever they could to make peace with New York, but of course they had to send out our army as an act of defense. There must

be at least 5000 soldiers surrounding our palace, to protect it from harm, for nobody wants the King and Queen to die, especially not me. But it is not

the fact that they are my parents that I don't want them to die, I don't want them to die because then I will be the new Queen and ruler of Illinois at

only 16. I know it is selfish and terrible of me to think this way, but I just cannot help it!

"Oh Beatrice, there you are! I have been looking everywhere for you, darling! You will not believe the splendid letter that the messenger just brought

over!" My mother cries, bursting through my large double doors with a grin on her face. She waves a long letter dramatically in her hand. I want to

sarcastically point out that this is the first place that she should have looked, for it is my bedroom, but since I am sure there is some rule against

sarcasm for royalty I keep my mouth shut. "King Marcus and Queen Evelyn have nicely agreed to our treaty of peace, with just one small condition!" I

gasp at my mother's words. It seems too good to be true! Finally I will be able to hear the calming sound of tweeting birds and feel the dirt and grass

on my feet! However, what my mother says next makes my joy completely disappear and instead leaves behind a surprising mountain of rage.

"The condition is that you must marry one of her 4 sons, so that at least one of them gets to rule Illinois," My mother says calmly like this is not a big

deal at all. I stare at her wide-eyed in shock and then, for the first time in many years, I am unable to control my anger.

"I am 16 years old Mother, not that you would know. I cannot marry at 16, especially not someone who I don't even love. Although I am unable to

experience the real world and see what love really is, I have heard about and dreamed about it. Now you are taking away my only chance of happiness

without caring one bit!" I yell through clenched teeth.

"Beatrice Prior! You cannot talk to your mother that way! Think of the people of Illinois. As my only child and therefore the only heir of my thrown it is

your duty to fulfill this agreement. You will be saving thousands of lives by doing this. Queen Evelyn and King Marcus' sons are perfectly decent young

men; you're lucky you get a choice at all." She replies angrily her eyes a bit wide in shock from my comment. I feel hot angry tears in the back of my

eyes and I tell my mother to leave, not wanting her to see me cry. She turns on the heal of her own pair of glass slippers and marches out of the

double doors, but not without _kindly_ informing me that the princes are coming over tomorrow if I happen to change my mind. As soon as she leaves I

flop down on my large bed and sob in frustration. My hands are clenched tightly and I can't even think through my rage. A few long minutes later, my

cries start to quiet down and I feel much less angry. I consider again what my mother has told me and I realize that it would be extremely selfish of me

not to marry one of the princes. I was just thinking earlier about how guilty I feel for the deaths of this war and I know that I will be unable to live with

myself if I refuse this offer. Later that night, just as I am about to drift off to sleep I make my decision. I will marry one of the princes of New York.

* * *

**Please review and don't be afraid to give me any advice or suggestions! It means more to me than you could imagine! :) **


	2. Beautiful

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and thank you to XxDreamerInRealityxX, , JaneS135, AwesomeTooAwesome, Rachel0508, and Karategirl537 for following or favoriting. I'm glad you all enjoyed that last chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much and more! **

**Like I said, this idea was given to me by Karategirl537. Please check out her story Taylor Odair's Story**

**Here is chapter 2! I'm sorry it is so short, but I felt as though this would be a good place to end it. **

* * *

"Tris, Tris wake up!" Someone calls jostling my shoulder. I let out a sleepy groan and slowly open my eyes to see Christina standing above me.

Christina had been sent to the palace with 3 other girls when the war had started. My mother had made an announcement to the state of Illinois that

they would accept 4 female teenagers from the richest families to come live with my family in order to keep them safe. Here they would learn the

lifestyle of royalty and be next in line to rule Illinois if anything were to happen to me. I was delighted when mother had first told me this exciting piece

of news. It seemed like a dream come true to have some company during my time pent up in the palace. When Christina first arrived with Marlene,

Shauna, and Lynn, the other ladies in waiting, I told them all to call me Tris opposed to Princess Beatrice. They were hesitant at first; they all were

taught to call on royalty with respect and for them to call me Tris was apparently not respectful. However, I finally convinced them, for all my life all I

wanted was to experience the life of a regular teenage girl and this seemed as close as I could get. Since that day 3 years ago we have all became

very close friends.

"Go away…sleep," I whined, covering my eyes with my pillow from the bright light that Christina just switched on. She sighs and flips her dark brown

hair over her shoulder, her chocolate brown eyes giving me a sympathetic look.

"Tris, Queen Natalie sent me up her to tell you that the princes will be her in 2 hours. You have to get ready," This immediately gets me out of bed. I

had forgotten that today be meeting my 4 potential husbands. "I can do your hair and makeup if you want!" Christina's next comment makes me sigh in

dread. Whenever Christina does my hair and makeup it takes forever and it is never a great experience. Despite the fact that I still hate that I will be

marrying at 16, I am still determined to look my best when I meet my husband. Because of this, I agree that I will let Christina do me up. She squeals

with excitement and pulls me onto my vanity chair, heading to my closet to pick out a dress.

Soon Christina and I are joined with Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna. Shauna and Marlene work on my hair, while Christina does my makeup. Lynn just sits

on my bed observing the girls work and giving them advice.

"Hey Mar! You must a strand! Yep, right there!" Lynn calls out to Marlene, chewing on of her fingernails. I know mother would want me to reprimand her

for such an unladylike action (they are here to learn how to be royalty after all), but I don't bother. I don't have the energy; it's more tiring than I

thought to have a swarm of excited girls doing their best to make me pretty. Finally, a whole 2 hours later, all three of them stand back. They cheer as I

look up into the mirror for the first time in the whole process. As soon as see my reflection, I gasp. Christina, Shauna, and Marlene have done the

impossible; they have made me look beautiful. My blue-grey eyes no longer look dull, but they are bright and dazzling and they match my blue dress

perfectly. My cheeks are rosy red and my blonde hair is pulled up into an elaborate set of curls with two soft blonde strands framing my not longer pale

face.

"Thank you all so much!" I cry in glee and pull them all into a big hug. Those long 2 hours were defiantly worth it! Suddenly there is a brisk knock on my

door, and we break apart.

"Come in!" I exclaim. One of our servants enters, announcing that the princes are here and are waiting downstairs. They will each take me on a date

where I will have a chance to get to know them. Tomorrow I will be expected to make my decision. The thought that I am actually escaping the palace

excites me. I am very surprised that mother and father would agree to this. _Oh yes, the war is over, because I am marrying one of the princes of New York._

As I walk slowly down the long staircase leading to where the princes are waiting I feel very nervous. At the bottom of the steps, I trip and blush in

embarrassment. Quickly, I recover and look up to see 4 very handsome faces in front of me.

"Hello," I greet timidly. They all nod in unison and bow. The tallest one and the one I assume to be the oldest, steps towards me.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Princess Beatrice. My name is Prince Zeke and this is Prince Peter, Prince Uriah, and Prince William," He says motioning to

each one of the men. I say hello to them all once again and then turn my attention back to Zeke.

"So, will you be my first date?" I ask. I want desperately to get the day over with as quickly as possible. As much as these princes are very good

looking, I feel uncomfortable be taken out by strangers.

"Eager to get started I see, my lady," Prince Zeke says, winking. I blush and take his outstretched arm and he leads me towards a large chariot waiting

outside. I have a feeling that it is going to be a very long day.

* * *

**Please review! I would like to know if any of you have any suggestions as to what should happen on the dates. Thank you so much for reading!**


	3. Disaster

**Author's Note:**** Hey everyone! I would like to thank chrissym453, fangirl461517, Fantastical Fandoms, and luck8y for following and favoriting! **

**Also here is a reply to Guest's review: I am planning to update every day, but volleyball season is starting soon, so this may not be possible. I will try to update as much as I can! I am glad you liked the story**

**Thank you to everyone else who reviewed, I really appreciate it! I am beyond happy that so many of you have said such great things about this story!**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters in this story belong to Veronica Roth**

**Here is chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

As soon as I walk out the large double doors leading outside, I forget all my troubles. I disregard the fact that I am about to go out on 4 dates with 4

strangers and I disregard the fact that soon I will be a wife. The air is quite cool for summer and a light breeze blows through my curled hair. I feel as

though I can finally breathe; I am free! Typing my head back towards the bright sun, I sigh in contentment even letting out a tiny squeal of glee.

"Haven't been outside in a while?" Zeke asks, laughing. I blush and quickly remember that I am not exactly free. I can't help but wish that I wasn't

outside because of my upcoming dates, but that I was outside just to relax and soak in the bright sunlight.

"It wasn't safe," I explain to him. I don't add what I am thinking: _because of you and your parents_. Suddenly I realize that my mother and father in-law

are about to be the people that ruined my home state and killed thousands. The thought makes me feel nauseous, but thankfully Zeke doesn't seem to

notice.

"Right," He replies and I think that maybe he knew the rest of my sentence even though I didn't speak it.

"So…where are we going?" I ask as a desperate attempt to change the awkward subject. A wide smile makes its way across Zeke's at my question.

"That, my lady, you will find out soon enough!" He answers in excitement. I roll my blue-grey eyes and climb into the chariot that we have now reached,

disappointed to no longer be outside. Zeke slides in beside me, after whispering to the driver our destination.

"So, Princess Beatrice, tell me about yourself," He orders casually.

"First of all, I would prefer to be called just Beatrice," I start. I want to tell him to call me Tris, but I know that I took enough of a risk by asking him to

ignore the princess part.

"Beatrice…well, in that case you can just call me Zeke!" He replies and I am glad that he didn't press the issue. "What else?" I think of what else I

should tell Zeke. The only people who know the true Tris Prior are Christina, Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn.

"Well, I am 16," I say, deciding to start simple. And honestly, I don't know anything else that would be safe to tell him.

"Ah, I'm 18. I have to say, Beatrice, you look much older than 16," Zeke tells me. I don't bother to inform him that the only reason I look older is

because of the 2 hours my friends just spent doing my hair and makeup. "But now on to the important stuff…what's your favorite color?" I think about

this, surprised that I actually don't know the answer. I would always just wear the first dress I see in my closet, without paying attention to the color

one single bit.

"Green," I say finally. I decide that green reminds me of the outdoors, something I love very much.

"Favorite flower?" Zeke asks. I am a bit confused by the random questions, but I answer anyway.

"Um…a lily, I guess," I answer. It was the first flower I thought of and I do love the smell of lilies. Zeke asks a few more pointless questions until finally

the chariot comes to a stop. Looking out the window, I can see that we arrived at what I think is a movie theatre. Although I am quite surprised (since

a movie date is not exactly something royalty take part of), I am thrilled. I don't even remember that last time I saw a movie. Zeke opens the door and

steps out, holding it open for me.

"Thank you," I say to him as I follow the young man to the movie theatre. It is closed, but like I expected we are let in. You get certain privileges by

being the daughter of your state's ruler. The manager comes over to speak to us and I can tell that he is ecstatic to have a princess and a prince in his

run down movie theatre. He even offers us free popcorn and drinks. I start to refuse, insisting that I will pay, but the manager persists until I give up.

My family has plenty more money than what is healthy, so I want to at least pay for my food, but I decide it isn't worth the effort to argue with him.

After we get our snacks, Zeke and I are led into a small room with a giant screen and a few rows of red seats. Zeke lets me pick out where we will sit

and I pick 2 seats near the back of the room. As I sit down, I am surprised by how hard the seats are. I am used to soft velvet covered chairs like the

ones that are in our palace, but I remind myself that not everyone has the same fancy lifestyle as I do. Most people are used to this kind of thing. It's

easy to forget when you live by yourself with no company whatsoever beside 4 girls. But then again they live the same kind of life as what I do now. I

wonder if Christina, Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn ever miss their old life. They must miss their old friends and their parents. I am surprised to think that I

have never considered this thought before and I feel terrible. My friends are always there to listen whenever I complain about my problems; meanwhile

I never even think to ask them about theirs. They must think I am stuck up and snobby to be complaining about wearing stiff dresses and glass slipper,

when they were all sent here to live with complete strangers, not knowing whether their families died in war or not.

My thoughts are interrupted when the previews start playing for the movie.

"What movie are we going to watch?" I ask Zeke, turning my attention back to my date.

"You'll just have to wait and see. I promise that you will love it! I have seen it at least 10 times and it never ceases to amuse me!" Zeke says excitedly,

not turning his gaze away from the screen ahead of him. I find that I am almost as excited as him for the movie to start. Although, I don't watch very

many, I remember always liking the way that I could escape my life when I watched a movie. It's like your troubles no longer exist. It's the same way

with books and I realize that must be why I love reading so much. A chance to escape life is something that I would welcome very much at this moment.

Suddenly dramatic music plays loudly in the room and I advert my gaze back to the screen. The movie starts playing and I am disgusted by Zeke's

choice. It is impossible for me to escape into the world of this movie, for it reminds me so much of the war that Illinois just experienced. Gunshots ring

through the small room and blood and dead bodies cover the screen. The sight reminds me of what I saw yesterday through my bedroom window and I

feel light-headed and dizzy. I clench my eyes closed tightly and cover my ears with my hands, doing my best to ignore the movie. Thankfully, Zeke is too

caught up into the action to notice my discomfort. After about an hour of the film, I can no longer stand to be the small dark room. I jump up quickly

feeling quite sick to my stomach, and I take of running to the ladies bathroom. As soon as I get inside I head over to the toilet and vomit. Then I splash

cold water from the tap onto my face and take slow deep breaths. After a few minutes, I start to feel better. I decide that Zeke may be worried, so I

step out of the bathroom. The young prince is leaning against the wall, but instead of looking worried, he almost has the appearance of being annoyed.

I guess I did interrupt the movie he was so excited to see.

"Are you okay?" He asks me and I nod my head.

"Sorry, I'm just not feeling well. I think we should head back to the palace," I tell him, walking out the doors. I don't even glance back to see if Zeke is

following me. We both climb in the waiting chariot and head back to my home. On the way back, Zeke tries to make friendly conversation, but I am

distracted by the frightening gory scenes that play in my mind.

"Look, I'm truly sorry about the movie. I didn't realize that you would react that way. I grew up with brothers, so…" Zeke says once the chariot parks

outside of the palace. I know what he is thinking. He thinks that the movie made me sick because I am a girl, a wimpy little girl. It is almost comical how

relieved I am to be back at the palace, the place that I had wanted to escape for so long. I wish that I could just tell the other princes that I am feeling

sick, to avoid the next dates, but the images of the movie stop me. I know that I must fulfill my part of this agreement, so that Illinois doesn't turn once

again into the dead body filled state like the one in the movie.

"Hello, Princess Beatrice. Are you ready for your next date?" One of the princes (Will I think his name is) asks as soon as I step out of the chariot. I nod

and head over to him. _One date down, three more to go, _I think to myself_._ I just hope the next date isn't as much as a disaster as my one with Zeke was.

* * *

**I would really appreciate it if you all checked out my Hunger Games story: Forever And On. It is a romance about Finnick and Annie. I haven't gotten as any reviews about the last chapter I posted. It is hard to keep writing, when you have no idea if anyone even likes your story!**

**So with that said, I would ask you all to please review this story! I love your feedback. **


	4. Process of Elimination

**Author's Note: Hello Divergent fans! Thank you so much to the latest followers/favouriters: Dmdcdancer123, , babysister1997, roobear608, wonderfulwirl43, and AriellaHart! **

**Also thanks to everyone for reviewing. I am going to answer a few of your questions:**

**Guest: To find out where Four is, continue reading this author's note and you will find out! Secondly, I don't want to ruin the story, but don't worry this will be answered in one of the later chapters. I will give you a hint, though, Marcus is just as evil as he is in the Divergent books. Thirdly, I have been thinking about it and I have decided that Shauna, Marlene, and Christina will fall in love with Uriah, Zeke, and Will. **

**A lot of people have been wondering where Tobias is and I am very excited to tell you that he will make in appearance in the next chapter! Unfortunately it will just be a quick appearance (so don't get you hopes up), but in 1 or 2 more chapters after that, he will be a main character. Sorry for the wait, but for the point of the story I have to get through these first events. **

**Here is Chapter 4, Process of Elimination. I hope you enjoy it! I had wanted to make it longer, but I have so much homework! **

**DISCLAIMER: The characters in this story belong to Veronica Ross, not me. **

* * *

I turn back towards the chariot, dreading my upcoming date, when Prince Will grabs my arm. I spin around to face him, confused.

"We are actually not going to go anywhere. I have something planned back in the garden behind the palace," he explains. "I hope that is okay…" As

soon as the words leave his mouth, I am thrilled! I haven't been in the garden in years; it was always my favorite spot to read or even just think things

through.

"That's great!" I say, trying my best to keep the excitement out of my voice, but I can't help it. Will doesn't seem to mind, though. Instead of looking like

me as though I am a silly child, he looks relieved that I am fond of his idea. As I walk beside him to the garden, I think that maybe this date won't be as

bad as I had expected.

Once the large garden comes into my view, I gasp. Mother and Father's gardeners have done an impeccable job, just as they always do. Beautiful

flowers of all colors are spread out before us, and I can't help staring at a newest addition: a giant fountain that spews water into the bright blue sky. I

am disappointed at all the wasted time that I could have been relaxing under the fountain, cool water trickling a top of my blonde head. For the first

time since Mother's announcement last evening, I feel as though I could be happy, even with marrying one of the princes. I feel as though so long that I

have this breath taking garden, nothing could ever dampen my spirits.

It takes everything to tear my eyes away from the beautiful sight, but when I do, I am treated by an even bigger surprise. Just under the fountain, in

the exact spot that I was dreaming about sitting, is a red and white checkered blanket and a large picnic basket. Although, I had never been to one, I

had heard about picnics and I was very surprised that this is what Will has chosen. I had assumed that all the princes would pick something traditional

and more…_royalty worthy_…like dinner at one of the finest restaurants. But just like my date with Zeke, this is not the case, and I couldn't be more

relieved.

"Is this okay? I know it's not much, but I thought that we could get to know each other better if…," Will blurts out shyly, seeming to speak my thoughts.

"It's perfect!" I interrupt, something I have always been taught not to do. I don't care one single bit, tough. The princes so far have not been the

snobby formal men that I had expected; the princes have actually seemed…well, _human_!

Later that afternoon, though, I was starting to think I spoke too soon. My date with Will went great! We ate fruit and chicken salad sandwiches under

the fountain, just talking about our likes and dislikes. I wouldn't exactly say that I took in interest in the kind prince, but it certainly wouldn't be torture

to marry him. The day had taken on surprisingly good turn, that is until my date with the next prince, Peter. When I first stepped in the chariot with him,

I was in good spirits after 2 hours under the gorgeous blue sky, but my good spirits quickly dampened. Just like I had with Zeke and Will, I asked Peter

to call me Beatrice. The two other men didn't treat this like it was anything out of the ordinary, but that was not the case with Prince Peter. He looked

at me with an expression so baffled and disgusted, I felt as though I had committed a crime. Peter refused and right after called me Princess Beatrice,

just to make I point I think. But this wasn't the thing that made my day turn downhill quickly. Nor was it the announcement that we would be dining at

_St. Pierre, _the optimum restaurant in the state, and also the place I was just relieved I hadn't been taken to. No, what made my day take a turn for the

worst was an event that happened later on, while we were munching away on the first course.

"Could you pass the butter please, Peter," I had said politely to the prince, taking a sip of my glass of Fiji water. I was so used to calling Zeke and Will

by their names only, that I didn't think anything of it. Instead of passing the butter, though, Peter had _slapped _me right on my left cheek! He actually

_slapped_ me! At the stinging impact my glass of water fell out of my hands and shattered upon the floor, soaking my silk dress on the way. I didn't even

notice the water that was dripping down my dress, though, for I was staring at Peter in shock. My cheek burned from where he had stricken me.

"Do not ever call me Peter again, do you hear me? My name is _Prince _Peter and I will not allow a stuck up princess like you to call me otherwise!" I had

simply nodded, terrified out of my wits. Never in my life had I been hurt in any way by any person and I was stunned into silence. Still now, an hour

since the incident, I had barely spoken a word. Inside I am fuming, but I don't dare to let Prince Peter know or I would probably receive yet another

slap in the face.

I am picking away at my crème brulee now, stuffed after the filling meal on top of the picnic.

"Is something wrong with the food?" Peter sighs and I shake my head quickly, forcing myself to eat a big bite. "What does the cat got your tongue?!" I

am surprised at his comment; does he really expect me to go on chatting away like I didn't just get abused? Actually, I think to myself, he probably

does. He is a prince after all.

"No, sorry, my mouth was full," I lie smoothly. Peter looks at me skeptically before glancing at his watch. Seeing the time, he abruptly stands up,

indicating that our date time is over. I couldn't be more thankful if I wanted too. I definitely know who I am not going to choose to marry!

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think! I love your advice! :)**


	5. Up, Up, and Away

**Author's Note:** **Hey everyone! A big thanks goes out to Merasia14, firefoxxe, Emb104, JellyPinn, Illbuaer, and DivergentFourTris4612 for favoriting/following this fanfic! Also thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it! **

**First of all I would like to make something clear. Someone thought that I meant Peter would marry Tris and I would like to make it clear that that is not my plan at all! Just thought I should let everyone know in case someone else thought that.**

**Here is Chapter 5! I hope you enjoy it. I think you will all be happy by a certain character that makes an appearance...**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Veronica Roth and therefore I do not own these characters.**

* * *

The ride back to the palace with Peter was one of the longest half hours of my life. I had just sat there in silence, still dripping wet, while Peter gave me

disapproving looks and rude comments. As soon as the chariot neared the palace, I actually jumped out before it came to a complete stop. I was

determined to get away from the awful prince as soon as possible.

Now I am back in the chariot once again, still dripping wet, but away from Prince Peter and with Uriah. I had wanted to change before my last date, but

Peter and I had arrived back late at the palace and Uriah had insisted that what he had planned would dry me off quickly, anyway. That scares me a bit.

I have been spending the chariot ride so far trying to think of what Uriah and I could be doing that would dry me off, but I have come up with nothing.

I am exhausted for the packed full day and as each minute passes by I find it harder and harder to keep my eyes open. It is almost dark outside and

the moon shines brightly. I am still stunned by the beauty of the outdoors, something I had completely forgotten in my years cooped up in the palace.

Being outside is a completely different experience than taking in the great outdoors from the window in my bedroom.

The next time that my eyes drift shut I don't have the energy to open them, and soon I am unaware of my surroundings as I enter a peaceful sleep.

"Beatrice, Beatrice wake up!" Someone is saying, jostling my shoulder.

"Christina!" I moan, turning away from the person daring to interrupt my sleep. Suddenly, though, I hear laughter and it is definitely not my best friend.

At the sound of the strange laughter, I jerk awake. I am confused to see that I am not in my bedroom, but that I am in a chariot. I almost scream when

I see the man beside me, but suddenly I remember my date.

"Sorry I fell asleep," I mumble feeling a blush creeping up my cheeks.

"It's-fine-Bea-Beatrice! You lo-looked so cute!" Uriah blurts out between his fits of laughter. Finding the prince's laughter contagious, I quickly join in,

forgetting about my embarrassment. The driver of the chariot looks back at us confused, but both Uriah and I ignore his bewildered glance. I know I

must be more exhausted than I thought, for I can't stop laughing!

Uriah composes himself before me and drags me out of the chariot. I stumble out behind him, still laughing. My laughter stops abruptly, though, when I

take in my surroundings. We are outside of a hotel and my stomach instantly drops. I can only imagine what Uriah has planned in a hotel…

"Um…Prince Uriah, I am not exactly…um…comfortable with…well, you know," I stammer self -consciously. Uriah starts laughing once again as soon as I

finish my sentence and just like before I blush.

"You think I'm going to have sex with you?" Uriah blurts out loudly when he finishes laughing. I quickly look around us to see if anyone heard what he

said, but thankfully not a person is in sight.

"Well…why else would we be at a hotel?" I ask, humiliated. I should have never said anything.

"You're hilarious, Beatrice. By the way, call me Uriah. Prince Uriah sounds way too sophisticated," Uriah says, speaking in a silly accent when he says

'sophisticated'. I am shocked at how different these four brothers really are. Here Uriah is asking me to call him Uriah, meanwhile Peter flipped when I

called him Peter! Peter would never be caught laughing with me like Uriah and he definitely wouldn't say 'sex' anywhere in public, maybe not at all.

"Are you even related to Peter?" I ask Uriah in wonder as we walk towards the hotel.

"Unfortunately, yes. Sometimes, though, I wonder that myself. I'm pretty sure Mom and Dad found Peter in rotting in the dump. It would explain why I

have such good looks and he looks like he took one too many fists in the face," Uriah says. I am surprised that he would say something like that about

his brother. "By the way, how did the date go? I noticed you looked pretty distressed when you guys arrived back." I consider telling Uriah how the

date went. Peter would probably be enraged if he found out I did, but it's not like I'll be seeing him anytime soon.

"It was fine, if you forget the fact that I got slapped in the face, looked at like I was nothing more than dirt, and was a verbal punching bag!" I say

bitterly, deciding that confiding in Uriah couldn't hurt anything. Besides the prince was easy to talk to; I didn't feel like I had to act formal like royalty

should. Although I just met the guy, I felt that I could be myself. If the situations were different, I am sure that Uriah and I could be the best of friends,

but unfortunately I know that that could never happen. It's either marry him, or never see him again. And I definitely know that I don't have feelings for

this prince.

"I'll kill that bastard!" Uriah yells, earning glances from some of the people milling around in the lobby that we had just entered. His dark brown eyes

have turned even darker, his playful personality know gone. I lay a hand on his arm, hoping to calm him down. I am starting to regret the fact that I told

him anything.

"I shouldn't have said anything!" I say out loud, but Uriah shakes his head.

"No, I'm glad you did. I'll be sure to make him pay!" Uriah fake growls and flexes his biceps. I giggle, glad that the playful prince is back.

"You do that! Now, you never answered my question. Where are we going?" I ask, just as Uriah leads me into an elevator. He just whistles happily

ignoring my question and I roll my eyes. I guess, just like my date with Zeke, I will have to wait and see. I just hope that this date has a different

outcome. I raise my eyebrows as Uriah presses the button that will take us to the roof. What on earth could we be doing on the roof? Suddenly, the

elevator dings and the doors slide open. I start to step out, but suddenly I gasp. Uriah and I are up extremely high and my heart skips a beat. I have

never been someone who enjoys heights…

"We, Bea, are going to go zip lining! Now are you excited or are you excited?" Uriah sings in glee, practically jumping up and down.

"What _Uri_, is zip lining exactly?" I ask him, using the first three letters of his name just as he did for me. At my question Uriah feigns mock surprise and

stumbles back as though I just stabbed him.

"You don't know what zip lining is? You haven't lived," He whispers dramatically. I roll my eyes once again. "Zip lining is one of the most exciting

activities that exist; zip lining is what makes life worth living!"

"That doesn't answer my question," I sigh. Uriah motions me forward and I walk towards him, my stomach flip-flopping as I get closer and closer to the

edge of the building.

"See these harnesses here?" Uriah asks. I nod, inspecting the weird pieces of equipment on the ground beside Uriah. "Well, you will wear one of those.

It connects to this line here and you will basically fly across the line to that building!" My mouth hangs open in shock. I will not go flying through the air

on some weird line with a stranger! Uriah must notice my shock, because he quickly rephrases his sentence.

"You just slide across the line. It's no big deal at all. You will be hooked on tight," he explains hopefully. I sigh and, deciding I have nothing to lose,

motion to Uriah to put the harness on me. He squeals in glee and helps me put the strange equipment on.

"Is this even legal?" I ask as Uriah buckles one of the buckles on the harness. He just laughs and the fact that he didn't answer my question makes me

sure that it isn't. _Well, that makes me feel just great!_

Soon, both Uriah and I are wearing the harness and are attached to the line.

"I'll go first. Then I'll wait at the other side to catch you. It will be fun, I promise! Just don't look down!" He assures me, but I can't help thinking that

Zeke promised me I would love the movie and that didn't exactly turn out…

Suddenly Uriah jumps into the air and I watch in bafflement as he flies through the sky. He lets out a warrior call and is soon safely on the other

building.

"Come on Bea, its fun!" He calls and I take a deep nervous breath. _You know, it's not too late to back out, Tris. _I think to myself. But then, without

thinking about it anymore, I jump off the building just as Uriah had. For a heart-stopping moment, I feel as though I am falling, but suddenly I start

flying towards the other building. I look down, disobeying Uriah and stare in wonderment at the city below me. The people in the distance look like little

specs. My dress billows out around me and my curled hair comes undone in the wind. I close my eyes in contentment, but all too soon I feel gentle

hands grab me and my feet hit a hard surface.

"You did it!" Uriah exclaims as I open my eyes and he grabs me in a giant bear hug. I laugh in delight and hug him back. "Well how did you like it?"

"Can we go again?" I ask excitedly and Uriah laughs, undoing my harness. We gather the equipment and jump in this building's elevator, ready to fly

once again.

After at least 7 more runs on the zip line, the time for our date is up. I am surprised that I feel a bit disappointed as we climb into the chariot to head

home. I should feel relieved that the dates are done. I rest my head on Uriah's shoulder, feeling perfectly comfortable with the prince even though I

only met him a few hours before. As I start to drift off to sleep once again, I decide that I feel disappointed because I had actually felt like a normal

teenage girl, for the first time in forever. I had actually laughed and had fun and I am disappointed that it has all come to an end.

"You're home!" Uriah says, waking me up. I groan tiredly as I climb out behind him. He hugs me goodbye and I trudge up to the palace, half asleep.

Suddenly I smack into something, hard, and topple onto my but, waking up at once.

"I'm so sorry!" The person that I had run into says, standing up and reaching his hand down. I grab his warm hand and I feel tingles rush up my arm.

_Weird_, I think. As he pulls me up, I look up into his dark blue eyes. They are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen and I stare, mesmerized.

"Um, I should get going…I have to get Prince Uriah home," the guy says and I blush as I realize I am still holding his hand. I drop it instantly and watch

as he turns and walks towards Uriah. His brown hair blows in the breeze and after taking in his old worn clothes, I realize he must be one of Queen

Evelyn and King Marcus's servants. Despite the fact that mother always taught me to not associate with servants unless they are waiting on you, I

can't help but wish that I could have held this man's hand a bit longer.

"I'm Beatrice," I call out to him and he turns around surprised. Maybe he is surprised that I didn't say Princess Beatrice, or maybe he is surprised that I

am talking to him at all.

"Four," he replies as he opens the door of a large limousine for Uriah. He climbs into the driver's seat and I watch as the car drives down the road.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I only received one review on the last chapter, but I hope that more of you will review for this one. I really need your reviews to keep me writing! **

**I'm sorry that Tobias' only made a quick appearance, but I promise in 1 or 2 more chapters that he will become a main character! Also, next chapter Tris chooses who she will marry! **

**Please PLEASE PLEASE review! :)**


	6. The Choosing Ceremony

**Author's Note: Hey amazing readers! I have finally written the next chapter! **

**dauntless0090 and DivergentGames12 thanks for favoriting/following! Also thanks to all my reviewer! I am going to responds to a few of them**

**dauntless0090: I'm sorry to say that Tris doesn't marry Uriah. I'm not saying she doesn't pick him at first, but this is a FourTris story. **

**DivergentFourTris4612: You are so very welcome! I love you too! :)**

**Guest: Don't worry it is a FourTris story! Yes, I think Uriah and Marlene are perfect together, so don't worry!**

**H(Guest): I'm so glad that you like this story! I try to update as much as possible, and I am sorry to keep you waiting, But some days I just don't have the time. :( And don't worry, I'll continue to write!**

**Guess what guys! I have received my first hate comment! Finally my story is a success! :p **

**DISCLAIMER: Still not Veronica Roth...**

* * *

"So, tell us everything!" Christina sequels, jumping up and down on my bed where my 4 friends and I are sitting. I had just entered the palace after my

date with Uriah and instantly the girls grabbed my arms and dragged me up the stairs to my bedroom, bombarding me with questions on the way.

"And don't leave out a single detail!" Marlene chimes in, her green eyes wide with excitement. I sigh; I am extremely exhausted, but I know that if I go

to sleep without telling my friends everything about my 4 dates, I will never hear the end of it. So, after one more sigh, I recap my dates to Marlene,

Christina, Shauna, and Lynn, starting from the beginning of Zeke's date. The girls frown sympathetically at the right parts and let out an "aww" at the

cute parts, and I can't help rolling my eyes. But I continue on with the story, wanting to get over with as fast as possible, for when I do I can finally get

some much needed sleep!

When I get to the part of Peter slapping me, I flinch, remembering the event in my mind.

"That jerk!" Lynn gasps. All my friends are enraged, just as I had expected. After they are finished cursing and threatening Peter, I carry on. When I get

to the end of Uriah's date, they all sigh dramatically. I purposely leave out my encounter with the servant: Four. I wonder if that is his real name. For

some odd reason I can't stop thinking about his dark blue eyes and long lashes. His hand was so warm when he helped me up…

"Earth to Tris!" Shauna says loudly, snapping her fingers in front of my eyes. I blush as I realize I have missed her question, too busy thinking about

Four. I have to get him out of my mind! He is a servant after all, and it would be likely that I will never see him again.

"Sorry, what?" I ask Shauna. The 18 year old rolls her eyes as she repeats her question.

"I said how are you ever going to choose?" She asks again. I consider this. How am I going to choose? Tomorrow morning I will be forced to make my

decision in front of all of Illinois and New York; I am surprised that I never thought about this earlier. _You were too busy thinking about a boy that you will _

_never have_, a voice in the back of my head scolds me. I start to feel panicked as I realize just how little time I have to choose who I will be with for the

rest of my life. So much for going to sleep…

"I have no idea," I mumble dejectedly, putting my head in my hands.

"Why don't you try the process of elimination?" Marlene suggests. "Obviously Peter is out."

"So it's between Zeke, Uriah, and Will," Christina finishes. I think about each option. My date with Zeke didn't go very well, but then again I didn't really

give him a chance after that movie. The dates with Will and Uriah were fine, but I can't even imagine marrying any of them.

"That's the problem! I don't have feelings for any of them!" I groan in frustration.

"Well, you have to pick one of them!" Lynn says and the other three teenagers glare at her. You can always count on Lynn to state the obvious!

"I realize that!" I snap at Lynn and she puts her pale hands up in mock surrender. "I guess I'm going to eliminate Zeke." I notice Shauna gives a quiet

sigh of relief and her shoulders drop, relaxed. _Weird…_

"So that leaves Will and Uriah," Shauna announces. I wonder why she would care if I chose to marry Zeke. "We were chatting with the guys today

while they waited for their dates with you, and they both seem nice." Oh, so that explains things. Shauna probably has the slightest crush on Zeke;

they are the same age after all. I consider each option. Will was nice, a true gentlemen, but I felt as though I couldn't really be myself around him. And

then there was Uriah. He was a lot of fun and I felt comfortable around him, but the thought of marrying him makes me gag. Even though I have only

known him for a day he feels like a close friend or a brother, definitely not a fiancé!

"I'm exhausted. I think I'm going to sleep on it," I mumble to my friends. They get the hint and jump off the bed, each giving me a hug before leaving my

bedroom. I barely muster enough energy to change into a pale pink silk nightgown, so I don't brother to brush out my blonde curls or take off my

makeup. Climbing under the covers, I decide that in the morning my mind will be clearer and I will make my decision then. This keeps my panic to a bay

and I soon enter a fitful sleep, dreaming of monsters that look like Peter, gory scenes like the ones in the movie, and a beautiful boy with dark blue

eyes.

* * *

"Princess Beatrice, please wake up. Princess Beatrice!" A male voice calls above my head. Unlike the usual mornings where I groan, begging for a few

more minutes, I am instantly awake. Christina had always taken the frustrating challenge of waking me up upon herself, and the gentle arousing of this

man startles me.

"Where's Christina?" I ask groggily to the man who I now recognize as our servant.

"She asked me to wake you up, as she is downstairs keeping the Princes of New York company. They arrived a while ago," The servant responds. I

jump out of bed. The princes are already here?!

"How long do I have before the Choosing Ceremony?" I ask in a panic, taking in my reflection in my mirror. My hair is knotted and matted from not

undoing my hairdo from the day before, and my pale face is smeared with runny makeup.

"You have an hour before you need to meet Queen Natalie and King Andrew," He announces, before leaving my room. I quickly get to work getting

ready; an hour is way too soon! I still have to make my decision! As I quickly slip into a pink dress and wash off my makeup, I actually wish that

Christina, Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn were here to help me get ready. They always know what to do, but I hardly know how to apply mascara.

Unfortunately this morning I am on my own as the girls are doing who knows what with the princes. I can't help feeling slightly hurt that they chose

them over helping me, but then again I'm sure that Mother ordered for them to make our company welcome.

I quickly pull out the thousands of pins that Marlene and Shauna shoved in my hair, and am thankful that once I comb my hair, it looks presentable. My

blonde hair is now in soft waves instead of tight curls. Then, trying to imitate what I remember Christina doing yesterday, I apply the makeup that

Christina thankfully left behind. When I am finished it doesn't even look close to Christina's flawless job, but I still look decent. Prettier than normal,

anyway. As I glance at the clock, I decide that this will have to do. Only 10 minutes remain before I have to meet Mother and Father! I brush my teeth,

still trying my best to choose between Will and Uriah. One minute I think that I will pick Uriah, and the next I'm sure that Will would be the best choice.

As I slip on a pair of pink glass slippers to match my dress, and head over to my mother and father's bedroom, I am still playing tug-a-war in my head.

Just as I am about to knock on the double doors leading to my parent's huge bedroom, the door flings open and my mother steps out.

"Oh, Beatrice! You look beautiful, darling! I'm sure you're ecstatic to make your decision," she says after scanning my face with her bright blue eyes.

Obviously she forgot about my outburst when she first made the decision or maybe she has just decided to ignore it. I'm guessing the later is true.

"Yes mother, I can't wait," I reply, trying my best to sound excited. I really don't feel like having another argument at this moment.

"Great. It's time to start the ceremony. Everyone is already waiting outside!" I follow my mother as she leads me to the end of the hallway, towards the

glass doors of the balcony. The doors are only see-through from the inside, so although I can see the humongous crowd waiting for my announcement,

I am hidden. I watch as my mother and father step onto the balcony and walk up to the microphone. They each make a speech about how grateful they

are that I will be marrying one of the New York princes and about how I have grown up so fast. I can't help rolling my eyes. My parents are such great

actors! I know that they are only saying that they grateful, because Queen Evelyn and King Marcus are in the front row along with the Princes. I also

know that they couldn't care less about me!

As soon as they finish and I step out with them, I realize that I too am a great actress. A big smile is plastered onto my face as I say few words.

"Yesterday I had the honor to go on 4 dates with 4 amazing gentlemen: Prince Zeke, Prince Will, Prince Peter, and Prince Uriah!" I start. As I say Uriah's

name I see him stick out his tongue at me from the corner of my eye and it takes everything in me to stifle my laughter. My friends shoot an

encouraging look at me from the second row, behind the princes. "I have been contemplating who I should marry and let me tell you, it has been an

extremely hard decision! I had an amazing time with all of you, but I have finally made my decision." I immediately start to feel panicked as I look

between Uriah and Will. Now is the time to choose, but I have no idea who I am going to pick.

"I choose to marry…"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Who is she going to choose? I have an idea, but I want to know what everyone thinks. So review and let me know! I will consider everyone's suggestions!**

**Also, I wanted to let you all know that I won't be able to update until Saturday afternoon. I am very sorry, but I am just so busy!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	7. Attack

**Author's Note: ****Hey everyone! First of all, I want to apologize for how long it's been since I last updated. I believe it's been like 4 days and I can't express how sorry I am! From parties, to volleyball, to school, to homework, I just had absolutely no time to write! Thankfully, I finally finished this chapter (abandoning some homework that I am going to get in trouble for tomorrow). I was hoping to post it earlier, but of course my power went out and I had no internet connection! Anyway, I hope that I will be able to update quicker next time. I know a lot of you were anxious for this chapter.**

**Thank you to my new favorites/followers GlimmerGirl2653, mncclark432, XxSilverdawnxX, Nataliergerdano, and MyLifeofWriting**

**Also thank you to all the reviewers (too many to mention in the time I have, which is AMAZING!). Thank you to everyone who suggested who Tris should choose to marry. I picked the person that was suggested the most. A lot of people suggested Tobias. Many are still worried that Tris and him won't end up together, BUT THEY WILL! Please, don't worry! **

**In the next chapter a certain character that everyone loves is here to stay (bet you can't guess who)! Also be ready for some FourTris romance coming up soon!**

**One last thing, if any of you are The Hunger Games fans please check out my fanfiction Forever And On. It is a romantic drama about Finnick and Annie. Also, check out PurpleKittyFangirl's Hunger Games story, Back To The Sea!**

**Here is the next chapter, Attack! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: These characters belong to the amazing Veronica Roth.**

* * *

"I choose to marry…" I take a deep shaky breath as my sentence trails off. I have no idea who I choose to marry! Quickly I glance back and forth

between my two options. I have to make my decision, but I have no idea how I am going to do so. Uriah, Will, Uriah, Will, Uriah, Will, Uriah, Will…I will be

stuck with one of them for the rest of my life. The crowd is looking at me expectantly, some with confusion etched on their faces. I'm sure everyone is

wondering why I am not announcing my choice of marriage. Finally, after a few long seconds of silence, I open my mouth to announce the chosen

prince. As I do so, I still have no idea who to choose, so I say the first name that comes to mind. "Uriah!" As soon as the prince's name leaves my

mouth, I want to snatch it back immediately. No, I can't marry _Uriah_! I can't marry someone who acts like a brother, someone who the only relationship I

could dream of having with him is friends. Just as I am about to mentally curse myself, I realize that it was either him or Will. I am sure that I wouldn't

be any happier with marrying the other prince; actually I would probably regret that decision more. _Uriah is the best choice out of all of them_, I think to

myself as an effort to cheer me up. Most of the audience looks like they couldn't care less about who I chose to marry, indifferent. Most of my friends

look happy at my choice, Christina especially, and I am relieved. If they think I made the right choice, then I must have! But suddenly, as I take in the

face of Marlene, I am not so sure. Her blue eyes appear much darker than I have always remembered them to be and her tan hands are clenched into

tight fists. The 16 year olds face is turned into a frown, with an expression that I can only describe as jealously. But that can't be it, why would Marlene

be jealous of me? I shake my head, to clear my thoughts. Maybe I was just imagining the look on my friend's face; I did get hardly any sleep last night.

But when I look back at her, I notice that she looks just as jealous, even though she is now trying to hide it with a fake smile. I decide to question her

later; I have enough to worry about as it is!

I turn my gaze away from Marlene and my blue-grey eyes fall on the royal family from New York. Queen Evelyn and King Marcus both look surprised and

a tad bit disgusted. I guess they didn't expect me to decide on Uriah. Zeke just shrugs and pats a smiling Uriah on the back, and Will whispers

something in his ear. I take a big sigh of relief when I notice that the two princes don't seem to be hurt that I didn't choose them. As Uriah turns to

meet my eyes, he winks and I roll my eyes back at him. Yes, despite Marlene's distaste at my decision, I know I made the right choice! Heck, I'm sure

Uriah and I will have loads of fun together even if we are not in love. Just as soon as I start to feel better, my spirits quickly fall as I take in the final

prince, Peter. I am more startled by the expression on his face than the one on Marlene's. The prince's dark eyes are squinted, glaring at me and his

arms are crossed. He is staring at me with a look of pure hatred, and I stumble back a bit on the balcony in fright.

"You will regret this," he mouths silently and as much as I want to look away, I am unable. Did Prince Peter really expect me to choose him after how

badly our date had gone; did he think I would want to marry a man who _slapped_ me? I shudder, despite myself and my gaze is only turned away from

Peter when I feel my mother's hands on my shoulders. Even though I am still mad at her, I am instantly less frightened. Peter will get over this soon

enough, and besides, he can't hurt me while I'm here at the palace! No, I am definitely safe!

"That speech was amazing, dear!" My mother says quietly in my ear, hugging me.

"I'm so proud of you, Beatrice. I know how hard this was for you," My father joins in, giving me his own hug. Then Father turns towards the microphone.

"There will be a celebration here in the backyard at 4:00 this evening for those who have received invites. I hope to see you all there!" With his words,

the crowd is escorted out the gold gates and my parents and I head back inside the palace. Without speaking a word to my mother or father I run to

my room and collapse on my bed. There is no going back now. I am now the fiancée of a man I have no feelings for at all.

* * *

A knock on my large double doors is the only thing that ceases my tears hours later. Since I first made my decision I have been balling my eyes out. I

know that I should be happy with Uriah and I know that many people are forced to marry worse people, but a cloud of depression still hangs over me.

"Come in," I call weakly, wiping the tears away as quickly as I can. As the doors start to open, I give up. It's obvious that I have been crying and I really

don't care who knows, anyway. Even though I have convinced myself of this, I am still insanely relieved when it is Christina, Shauna, and Lynn who

walks in.

"Hey girl," Christina says, climbing on my bed and wrapping me in her arms.

"Hey," I respond dejectedly, blinking back another set of tears.

"Are you _crying?_!" Lynn asks in awe. "Never have I seen the Beatrice Prior, princess of Illinois, cry!" I suppose that is true, I have never been one to fret

over something with tears. I find it quite startling that my friend's have never seen me cry in the 3 years that they have known me. Even though this

question is not something that surprises me coming out of Lynn's mouth, it still rubs me the wrong way.

"Yes, Lynn, I'm crying. Is that really so bad? How would you feel if someone came up and forced you to choose a stranger to marry the next day? How

would you feel if a whole state relied on this marriage?" I snap. Lynn opens her mouth to respond (probably to answer my question knowing how

oblivious she is), but a whisper from Shauna quickly forces her to snap it shut.

"Ignore her, Tris," Christina insists, glaring at Lynn. "We came up here to make you feel better, not make you feel worse, right Lynn?" She nods and

mumbles a quiet sorry.

"How much longer until the party?" I ask.

"You have 3 hours. That's another reason we came up, we thought you might want our help to get ready," Shauna replies. I sigh, but agree anyway. As

much as I don't want to get all dolled up for yet another occasion, I know that it is necessary. Tonight Father and Mother will hold what should be the

biggest party of the year (besides my wedding of course) and I know they will never forgive me if I show up looking as I do now.

"Thanks," I say, forcing a smile towards every girl. But then I realize one is missing. "Where's Mar?" At my question the three girls each share a look,

begging silently for the other one to answer my question. Finally it is Shauna that sighs and joins Christina and I on my bed.

"Marlene is…busy," She says simply and I am confused. Busy? This must be about the look on her face during the Choosing Ceremony.

"Busy?" I question, disbelieving.

"Well, we might as well tell you the truth. Marlene is hurt, jealous, angry, frustrated, depressed, sulky, and moody and it is all because of you, my

friend," Lynn sighs, flopping down on her back beside us.

"What?!" I ask. What did I do?

"What Lynn is trying to say, is Marlene kind of has a crush on Uriah. They got pretty close while he was waiting to take you on your date," Christina

explains hesitantly.

"Kind of has a crush on Uriah? Please, she is in love!" Lynn coos, but sighs when she receives yet another disapproving look from Shauna and Christina.

Usually we put up with Lynn's attitude, but I guess lately it has been rubbing us the wrong way. Especially with the marriage on my mind. "Ok, maybe

not in love, but I heard they had plans to go out on a date if you so happened to not choose Uriah. Which, I hate to break it to you, but you did!" So,

that's why Marlene looked so jealous when I made the announcement. I feel terrible, if only I had known!

"Why didn't she tell me? I would've chosen Will if I had known how she feels for him!" I cry loudly.

"No, it's fine. Marlene will be okay. Uriah was the better choice for you," Christina responds quickly. Finally something dawns on me. No matter who I

chose, I would have hurt one of my friends. It seems to me that they have all bonded with the princes while I was out! I suppose they did have the

whole day together…

"Oh, I understand," I say slyly, looking around at my friends. "It's not just Marlene that has a little crush; you have all fallen for the New York princes!" For

the first time since yesterday, I let out a giggle. How did I not figure this out earlier?! Shauna and Christina all turn a bright shade of red, which makes

me only giggle harder.

"Um… excuse me, but not me! Those guys are rich and snobby royalty, no offense Tris," Lynn chimes in. So there is still one option. To please my

friends, I must marry Peter. My laughter comes to an abrupt stop at the thought.

"I'm sure it's not too late to change my mind," I say, putting on a brave face. All at once the girls understand what I mean.

"No, don't even think about it, Tris!" Shauna scolds.

"Marlene may be upset now, but we all would never ever want you to even think about marrying an abusive man. We all may have the slightest bit of

crushes on Will, Zeke, and Uriah, but we love you," Christina agrees. I try to believe her words, but I still feel terrible about stealing Uriah from Marlene.

"I guess. Now you better start making me look pretty. There is not a lot of time left until the party and you two need to get ready yourselves!" I say,

changing the topic. At once Christina, Shauna, and Lynn take off, collecting the necessary tools. I plop into my vanity chair and wait for the poking and

prodding to begin.

* * *

Bright lights twinkle overhead and pretty music can faintly be heard over the sound of excited chatter. I am sitting under the fountain where I had the

picnic with Will yesterday, taking the party in. Although the party is for me, I'm sure that I am the only one not enjoying it. Even Christina, Shauna,

Marlene, and Lynn seem to be enjoying themselves. Christina and Shauna are both dancing up a storm on the dance floor with Will and Zeke, and Lynn

can be seen stuffing her mouth with assortments of food. I turn away from all the mini pies, tarts, croissants, and other fancy dishes that Lynn is

devouring, feeling sick. My eyes land on Marlene and Uriah, talking by the punch bowl, and I feel even more nauseous. Just as I am about to turn away,

Uriah's eyes catch mine, and after excusing himself from Marlene, he walks my way. As I watch the handsome prince walk over, I can feel Marlene's

eyes boring into my back. It pains me to think that I have hurt her. I really need all the friends that I can get at a time like now.

"Hey," Uriah says when he reaches me, plopping down beside me. "Not much into partying?"

"It's hard to be in a partying mood," I respond quietly. I can't stop thinking about Marlene and it is killing me inside. Uriah doesn't reply and we sit in

awkward silence for what feels like forever.

"I'm sorry," Uriah finally bursts out, suddenly. I glance at him surprised.

"For what?" I question.

"I'm sorry about the war against my kingdom and yours, I'm sorry that you were forced to marry someone, and I'm sorry that that someone is me," He

explains. "I know that you don't want to marry any of us."

"It's not your fault," I say quickly. I miss the fun-loving playful Uriah from our date yesterday. This serious Uriah is starting to make me feel

uncomfortable.

"No, but it's my parents'. Which is just as bad," he sighs. I open my mouth to try to convince him that I don't blame him, but when I see his determined

expression I know it is no use.

"I forgive you," I say instead. I can still feel Marlene's eyes on me. "I am sorry for choosing you." It's Uriah's turn to be surprised.

"Why are you sorry?" He asks. "Am I really that bad?" I chuckle, glad that at least a bit of his playfulness is back.

"Terrible," I joke, but then I decide that I need to tell him the truth. "I'm sorry because I know about you and Marlene."

"Me and Marlene?" He asks a bit too innocently.

"I know you two like each other, so don't try to pretend otherwise," I tell him.

"Maybe we kind of like each other, but I like you too Beatrice," Uriah admits quietly. Surely he doesn't mean in that way!

"Please, call me Tris. Do you actually like me?" I question, unbelieving.

"What's not to like? Besides your fear of heights, annoying attitude, snobby persona, and terrible people skills," Uriah teases, but for a second I think

he might be serious. He must see my expression, because the grin immediately leaves his face.

"I'm just kidding, Tris! Do you want to dance?" Uriah asks, standing up and brushing the dirt off his dress pants. I start to refuse, not wanting to hurt

Marlene anymore, but then I think otherwise. I'm sure everybody is wondering why the fiancées haven't shared a dance yet, so I grab his hand. I brush

the dirt off of my own green dress and follow Uriah to the dance floor. As soon as we reach the floor, the crowd clears off, leaving us room. As a pretty

slow song blares out of the speakers, I put a hand on Uriah's shoulder, him putting one on my waist. We join our other hands and soon we are

swaying peacefully to the music.

* * *

All through the dance, I could tell that Marlene was not pleased. At first I was enjoying the music, until I caught a glance of Marlene over Uriah's

shoulder. She looked pissed, but what was worse was the pain etched on her pretty face. I was unable to enjoy the music after that, and I am relieved

now that our dance is over. Uriah is now chatting with some people over by the dining area and my friend's still look busy, so I slowly trudge back over

to the garden. The sight of the beautiful flowers immediately helps me to feel a bit better. I feel like I can finally breathe after being swarmed by people

on the dance floor. I sniff, expecting the pleasant scent of tulips and roses to enter my nose, but instead I am overwhelmed by the smell of cologne. I

turn around startled, to see Peter. His eyes are still filled with hatred and I am overflowing with fear and disgust.

"Hello, Princess Beatrice," He says slowly, over enunciating each word. I nod in return and glance around desperately for someone nearby. My heart

sinks when I realize that I have wandered far into the garden and no one is in sight. I start to walk away, but Peter grabs my wrist and I jump.

"Please let go of me, I have to use the washroom," I say as calm as I can. Peter must notice the slight shake in my voice, for he laughs loudly and

mockingly.

"I'm not as dumb as you may think I am, Princess Beatrice. And I know you must think I'm pretty dumb. Why else wouldn't you choose to marry

someone as charming and as handsome as me? He snarls. Immediately my fear is overcome with anger.

"You better let go of me this instant or you will regret it!" I snarl back.

"Oh, really? And what can a little girl like you do to me?" He laughs again. Without thinking, I kick him as hard as I can in his groin and he immediately

lets go. I watch him as he topples to the ground, groaning. I guess there is one advantage of pointy glass slippers. I turn to run away, but Peter

recovers and grabs my wrist once again.

"You will be the one to regret that, Beatrice," He sputters, still in pain. Suddenly he lunges at me and I am tackled to the ground.

* * *

**So, what do you think will happen? PLEASE review! All your reviews mean so much to me! I would like to stress again that Tris will not marry Uriah. She will end up with Tobias, so don't worry! **

**I will try desperately to update soon, but I have volleyball every day this week, so I don't know if I will have the time.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! :)**


	8. Savior

**Author's Note: Hey my lovely readers! I hope you all had a great Valentine's day! **

**Thank you so very much to divergentlover29, TheBenBen, xxolicityloverxx, Divergent1, and dauntlesspanem for favoriting/following.**

**Also thank you to all my reviewers (GlimmerGirl1653, DivergentFourTris4612, QueenOfNovellas, H(Guest), Catthedivergentdemigod, babysister1997, divergentlover29, Guest, Guest, Four six Tobias tris, and Guest)**

**I understand that a lot of you are becoming annoyed at how long it takes for me to update. I am really sorry, but I just don't have the time. I am finding this story harder and harder to write. Actually it took me forever to write this short little chapter and I don't even like it! Would you guys prefer that I keep writing this even though it will take me a while to update, or should I just give up on the story? Please review or PM me and let me know. I don't really have a plan for this story, so it would be easier to just focus on my other fanfic. If you all really want me to keep writing, though, I will.**

**Speaking of my other fanfic, if any of you have read the Hunger Games please check out Forever And On. It would mean so much to me! **

**Here's chapter 8, Savior!**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters in this story belong to Veronica Roth**

* * *

I hit the ground hard and the wind is knocked out of me. For a few long seconds I lay in the middle of the garden, stunned, as Peter pins my limbs down

into the dirt. Finally a surge of adrenaline takes over my body and I try to fight back, but it is no use. I am too late and I am unable to move under

Peter's weight.

"HELP ME!" I scream into the dark night, but my plea of help isn't heard over the noise of the party. As I open my mouth to scream again, Peter whips a

scarf out of his pocket and shoves it in my mouth. The scarf tastes like salty sweat, making me gag as Peter pushes it further and further down my

throat. I start to feel light-headed, for I am unable to get any air in my lungs. For a minute I am sure that I am about to die, but suddenly Peter removes

the scarf. He ties it tightly around my mouth, as I lay in the dirt, gasping for air.

"Regret kicking me yet?" Peter says in fury, a smirk splayed on his cruel face. The prince ties my arms and legs together, so it is impossible for me to

escape. If I wasn't so enraged, I'm sure that I would most likely pass out from fear at the rate that my heart is beating. I feel so weak and helpless

trapped under Peter's weight and I silently plea over and over that someone would save me from this monster.

Before I realize what is happening, Peter reaches his hand under my dress and rubs his hand up and down my leg. I cringe at his touch. _What on earth _

_is he doing?_

"As much as I hate you, you are beautiful, Princess Beatrice," He sputters as though he heard my silent question. "I was looking forward to marrying

you, for obvious reasons." I gasp behind the scarf as Peter pulls my lacy pink underwear off and throws it on the ground beside him. Immediately, I

know why Peter attacked me; I know what is about to happen to me. The prince didn't plan on killing me, he planned on having sex with me and I

would rather be dead.

"It's very unfortunate that we are in a garden. I would have much rather preferred a nice comfy bed, but I guess you take what you can get," Peter

spats. I watch in horror as he takes his own pants off. My rage has disappeared and I am left feeling disgusted and frightened. I bite my lip heard; this

must be a dream! But, despite my wishes, I know that I am stuck in reality, a terrible reality. I clench my eyes shut tightly, wanting more than anything

to be anywhere else, doing anything else at this moment. I am unable to truly believe that I am being raped. I had heard about this kind of thing

happening to young girls, but never _ever_ had I imagined I would be a victim. I'm a princess and princesses aren't raped, especially not by a prince!

"Don't you wish you would have chosen me?" Peter whispers in my ear, making me flinch and shudder. He notices this and, just like yesterday, slaps me

in the face hard. Black spots dot my vision and my cheek stings worse than it did before. I am slightly thankful for the pain, for it helps distract me from

his exploring hands.

It feels like hours go by as Peter continues lying on top of me, whispering disgusting things in my ear. I start to think that this torture will never end,

when suddenly I hear footsteps coming towards us. Peter curses loudly and quickly pulls on his pants and underwear. Although I feel relieved that my

misery is complete, I also feel embarrassed at the state that my savior will find me in. I'm hardly dressed! Peter seems to notice this at the same time

as I do, and he re-positions my dress, but not before pulling my pink panties back on. I'm surprised that he would care if I was dressed or not, but I

quickly realize that he must want to keep this _encounter_ a secret. Does he really expect me not to tell anyone?

The footsteps come closer and Peter frantically starts to untie me, but it is obvious that he will run out of time. He removes the scarf from my mouth and

I scream as loudly as I can.

"Shut up!" He fumes quietly, but I continue to scream. Peter repeatedly punches me wherever he can get his hands on, from my face to my stomach.

Despite the tremendous amount of pain that I am in, I don't stop screeching. Finally he seems to give up on punching me, instead pulling out a knife

and stabbing me in the stomach. He must not be thinking in his state of panic, for this just makes me scream louder in agony. I hardly can hear my

screams and my vision starts to blur. This is it; I'm going to die…As I start to drift into blackness I hear pounding and Peter's screams echo loudly in the

cool air. I am lifted into strong muscular arms and everything goes black.

The first thing I see when I open my eyes is a moldy wooden ceiling. Spider webs hand in the corners and I know for a fact that I am not in my

bedroom. I start to panic. Where am I? Have I been kidnapped? I try to sit up, tears springing to my grey-blue eyes from an excruciating pain in my

stomach. At the pain, I remember my encounter with Peter. Is he the one who kidnapped me? Nobody else is in sight, so I know that despite my pain

now is the time I have to escape. I bite my lip to stifle a scream as I swing my legs over the side of the bed I am laying on. The effort makes me feel

dizzy and as soon as I stand up I fall to the ground. I lay on the dusty wooden floor, unable to move. My whole body aches terribly and my dress is

sticky with metallic blood. I slowly lift it up, to take in the damage, but the stab wound is covered in a white bandage. That's strange…I didn't think

Peter would care wither or not I bleed to death. As fast as I possibly can with my injuries, I crawl towards a nearby chair. I need to get out of here! But

the sound of a door opening makes me freeze. I clench my eyes closed, embracing myself for the beating I will get when Peter realizes I was trying to

escape.

"Princess Beatrice?" A masculine voice asks, too gentle to belong to Prince Peter. "Are you okay?" The voice sounds familiar, but I can't put a finger on

where I've heard it before. I slowly open my eyes and there, standing in front of me, is the servant I met yesterday. There is the brown haired boy that

has been haunting me since our encounter. I am shocked again by how stunning his dark blue eyes are.

"Princess Beatrice?" He asks again, his soft voice coated with concern. I realize I must have been staring and I blush with embarrassment.

"Where am I?" I whisper, startled by how weak my voice sounds. The effort of talking makes my wound throb and I wince. The servant, Four I think he

said his name was, must notice my pain, for he carefully picks me up and lays me back down on the bed.

"You were attacked yesterday by Prince Peter. I found you in the garden. I didn't know where to take you. You weren't safe at your palace and I

definitely couldn't take you to the palace I work at, so I brought you here. This house is terrible, I know, but it's the first abandoned one I found. You

were bleeding everywhere and I didn't know what else to do," Four explains, running a hand through his brown hair. I am filled with relief that he

doesn't know what Peter did to me.

"Thank you for saving me," I say. I want to say more, I still have some important questions, but my tongue feels like its swelling up in my mouth. My

eyes start to drift shut; I'm too weak to say anything else.

"It's my pleasure," Four says softly. His calming voice is the last thing I hear before I fall into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**So, like I said above. Please let me know whether you want me to continue on with this story or give it up. I just don't have any inspiration for it and I really don't think I am doing a great job. If I give it up I will start a new fanfic, that will hopefully be better. So please review and let me know! **

**Thank you so much for reading! :)**


	9. Author's Note: IMPORTANT

**Author'****s**** Note:**** Hey everyone! Sorry, but this isn't a chapter. I don't usually like posting an author's note without a chapter, but I have some bad news and some good news I feel is important to share with you. **

**I'll start with the bad news. Last chapter I asked whether or not you guys want me to continue on with the story and I was ecstatic when you all said you did. It's amazing to know that people actually enjoy my writing! But after half an hour of staring at a blank screen, wondering what to write, I have decide that I will be unable to continue on with the story. I just don't like where I have taken it and I don't enjoy writing the new chapters anymore. I feel like I should spend my time on my other fanfics, for I actually have a plan for them. This was a very hard decision to make; I didn't want to disappoint anyone, however I feel that it is the right decision. I'm really really REALLY sorry and I hope you understand where I am coming from. I'm really going to miss you guys!**

**I came up with an alternative though, and this is where the good news comes in. As you may know, the idea for this story was given to me by Karategirl537. So, since this is her idea, I asked her if she would consider continuing the story from here. Instead of continuing from where I left off, she is going to restart, but it will still have the same plot. So even though I will not be writing anymore, you will still be able to continue reading this story! Karategirl537 deserves your thanks! It will kind of be like her take on this idea. This story will be called Someday.**

**Before I go, I want to thank Divergent1, JellyPinn, Karategirl537, Saphirefrieson, AriellaHart, divergentlover29, wonderfulwirl43, fangirl461517, EruditeIntelligence9525, DivergentFourTris4612, babysister1997, evelynhernandez5473, H(Guest), chrissym453, and QueenOfNovellas(Guest) for reviewing. All you encouragement and support means so much to me and I'm really sorry if I'm letting you guys down. I hope you continue reading Karategirl537's chapters!**

**Also thanks to EruditeIntelligence9525 and evelynhernandez5473 for following! **

**I'm really going to miss all your reviews. Every single one of them makes my day! If you want to read more of my writing, I am working on 3 other stories: Forever And On (Hunger Games), Under The Sea: Odesta Oneshots (Hunger Games), and Until The End Of Time: Oneshots Of Various Parings (Lorien Legacies). I would really appreciate if you check them out! I hope you all review saying what you think of my decision or just to say goodbye. Thank you for reading this fanfic and I love you guys all so very much! **

**Take care,**

** Hannah xoxo**


End file.
